Robert Price
Robert M. Price (Identification Number: 5438-71) was an operational director in the Delta Labs, and was in charge of personnel, recruitment, evaluation and placement. Like many residents in the Delta Labs, he experienced the strange incidents that had been occurring. As this had been experienced by other personnel, it led to a deficiency of personnel and, ultimately, assignments in the Delta Labs were left unfinished. Robert's PDA can be found next to his dead body in the Delta Entryway. Upon obtaining his PDA, Robert's body gets dragged into a crawlway by an unseen Imp. PDA contents Audio Logs 'Engineer Placement' This is the audio log of Robert Price, Delta operational director in charge of personnel, recruitment, evaluation and placement. Assignment of engineers to the lower Delta Labs has become almost impossible. In six months, we've gone from a volunteer surplus to a critical deficiency of qualified personnel willing to accept assignment. Increases in both pay and benefits have done little to help this situation. Through exit interviews as well as the weekly Delta medical brief, it's become apparent to everyone that the rate of sudden and unexplained mental illness is way beyond acceptable limits, even for Mars. They're derogatorily being called 'Sub-Delts' up here and I have a feeling this attitude will spread to other parts of the UAC. End of log. 'Disciplinary Action Report' This is the audio log of Robert Price, Delta operational director in charge of personnel, recruitment, evaluation and placement. Disciplinary action report 40C-8, responding to Mars City Administration request. Delta Labs 1 is currently addressing a problem concerning theft of security equipment. Four members of the security detail assigned to the Delta Labs have been reprimanded with three others under investigation. It seems caches of weapons, armor and ammo have been discovered in various places throughout the Delta Labs. We've located some of the missing equipment and have information that we hope will lead us to more. I have a team investigating storage room 21D, with security code 298, where I've learned stolen items may be located. I hope to recover all items and find all personnel responsible. End of log. Emails 'Did you get it?!!' (11-13-2145) Hey Rob... it's me again :) why haven't you written me back yet? I sent all your old books and shit to you via the UAC... Did you get them? It sure is nice to get all crap out of the living area. Donated a lot of other stuff to some charity place too. In six months when you come back you'll see the difference. Anyway, PLEASE!! write back soon... I'm lonely down here. See Ya, Tanya 'RE: You guys experiencing this?' (11-14-2145) Robert, I know exactly what you're talking about, although not nearly as frequently as what you're describing. I'll follow up with you on this after I do a little investigating but it certainly is weird. ''-Ryan'' ''----Original Message----'' Sent: 11-13-2145 To: Ryan S. Hi Ryan, Are you guys getting strange sounds coming through walls and floors? We've been getting this all over the place the last couple of days. I think it's worse in the lower levels of Delta but we can't pinpoint what the origin is. Anyway, I'm just checking in with others around the UAC. Thanks, ''-Robert'' Category:Doom 3 characters